Crazy Love
by abigmistake
Summary: Alex e Jack. Michael Bublé. Um pouco de álcool. Já viu, né.


**Disclaimer:** Alex e Jack pertencem a eles mesmos e um ao outro e as músicas aqui citadas pertencem ao Michael Bublé, do qual não sou fã, só pra deixar claro. Só o enredo e o humor idiota são meus.  
**Nota:** Meu _Pedro_ gato. rawr. queria uma minha desse gênero, cá está.  
**Nota 2:** É minha primeira PWP, hihi.  
**Nota 3:** O título não tem muito, ou não tem nada, a ver com a fic, é só porque é o nome do CD que eles estão ouvindo, er, mas eu não recomendo que leiam ouvindo o CD; não tem sincronia e as músicas são uma droga.  
**Nota 4:** Eu realmente, **realmente**, _realmente_ não acredito que escrevi isso.

Alex correu os olhos pelo cômodo e pousou-os no colega que se encontrava de pé perto da estante de CDs. Jack o olhou e sorriu abruptamente, retirou um dos CDs da estante e colocou no rádio. _Michael Bublé_. Alex engasgou com a cerveja e caiu no chão, sua respiração perdida entre a risada engasgada e as tossidas desesperadas. Ficou neste semi-sufocamento e socando o chão momentaneamente até que foi capaz de se recompor.  
- Ohh, cryyy me a riiiver. - Alex soluçou, fechou os olhos e começou balançar o corpo, ainda sentado, no ritmo da música. - Gay! - gritou de repente apontando a garrafa, já vazia, na direção do amigo que também dançava.  
- O CD é teu, amigo. - Jack se aproximou e sentou-se ao lado do outro - O CD é teu. - Repetiu e fechou os olhos.  
Quando a segunda música já havia sido meio tocada eles se encararam e se ergueram de um salto. Alex atirou a garrafa no chão dramaticamente e permitiu que Jack tomasse suas mãos nas dele. Passou uma mão pela cintura do moreno e o puxou para perto. Começaram a dançar lentamente e incrivelmente sérios, o ritmo lento da música que tocava. Jack voltou a fechar os olhos e sorriu sem mostrar os dentes balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro enquanto Alex apoiava a cabeça em seu ombro.  
- GEORGIA. - Eles gritaram ao mesmo tempo ainda dançando e sem alterar suas expressões.  
Jack soltou um grito estrangulado e arregalou os olhos se jogando encima de Alex que se desequilibrou e caiu de costas no chão, nem teve tempo de entender o que acontecera Jack já estava sentado ao seu lado segurando um pé ensanguentado e choramingando. Alex arregalou os olhos e a boca e apontou do pé machucado para os cacos da garrafa quebrada drasticamente e devolta para o pé.  
Jack só faltava uivar e Alex sentiu o desespero ao ver a expressão do amigo. Arrancou a fronha de um dos travesseiros que se encontrava no chão e passou cuidadosamente pelo pé ferido, tentando tirar o sangue. Sentiu a mão tremer quando os xingamentos de Jack atingiram um nível crítico e respirou fundo tentando se controlar. Ergueu os olhos para ver quão ruim a situação era e se assustou com o rosto de Jack incrivelmente próximo, com os olhos apertados e mordendo o lábio, formando no rosto uma expressão que Alex julgou ridícula. Abriu a boca para preparar a risada, quando os olhos escuros focaram-se nos seus, congelando-o.  
Ele fechou a boca e largou o pé de Jack sentando-se defronte ao amigo. De repente tudo estava claro, foi como se alguém tivesse ligado a luz. Ergueu os olhos para checar, mas encontrou a lâmpada ainda desligada e o quarto iluminado somente pela luz natural que vinha da rua. Franziu o cenho e voltou a se virar para Jack que se aproximara ainda mais, o olhando com uma expressão dividida entre curiosa e desafiadora. O moreno torceu os lábios e cerrou os olhos aproximando mais o rosto do de Alex, que não se moveu. Sabia o que Jack estava prestes a fazer, mas não reconhecia aquela euforia que, de repente, dominou-o. Aguardou.  
Jack de repente arregalou os olhos e congelou. Alex bufou frustrado e aproximou o rosto criticamente do outro, de modo que os lábios se enconstavam somente de leve. Fechou os olhos aguardando pelo berro que sabia que o outro daria, mas acabou tendo o rosto apertado entre as mãos de Jack e os lábios do mesmo pressionados contra os seus. Alex respirou fundo e tocou o queixo do outro com a ponta dos dedos aprofundando o beijo, o que Jack retribuiu entusiasticamente.  
Jack. Jack Barakat. O Jack que agora tinha uma das mãos em sua nuca. O mesmo que conhecia há tanto tempo. O Jack de quem ele, agora, retirava a camiseta. O Jack seu amigo. O companheiro. O colega. Jack, o... A palavra irmão fechou sua garganta e Alex se afastou bruscamente arregalando os olhos. Assistiu uma expressão curiosa voltar a dominar adoravelmente o rosto em sua frente; os lábios inchados e vermelhos, a franja loira bagunçada na testa, ligeiramente ofegante. Perguntou-se se estaria semelhante.  
Desceu os olhos para o peito nu de Jack e mordeu o lábio. Arrancou a própria camisa e voltou a se aproximar do outro, colocando uma mão em seus cabelos e a outra em seu quadril descoberto. Inclinou-se sobre o corpo do outro de modo que ele ficasse apoiado da cama e sentiu dedos pressionados contra suas costas. Ofegou tendo uma ideia súbita e agarrou o quadril de Jack, erguendo ambos os corpos ao mesmo tempo e, sem nunca perder contato, deitou-o em sua cama decidido a não pensar em quão constrangedor aquilo seria mais tarde.  
Alex passou um braço por debaixo do quadril de Jack e tentou, inutilmente, puxar suas calças para baixo. Perdeu-se no beijo tamanha era sua determinação de despir o outro. Quis rasgar o jeans idiota que se negava a sair.  
- O cinto, babaca. - Jack colocou as mãos no peito de Alex o afastando e abriu o cinto e o botão da calça, mas não tentou tirá-la, sabendo que seria inútil, uma vez que Alex se encontrava entre suas pernas.  
Jack fez com a calça de Alex o mesmo que fizera com a sua e a baixou com as mãos o máximo que pôde, terminando de despí-la com os pés, colocou, então, as pernas ao redor do corpo encima do seu o puxando para si. Alex ofegou contra os lábios ansiosos do outro e se afastou para que Jack pudesse tirar as próprias calças, o que ele fez com incrível habilidade, e quando já se encontrava nu sentou-se voltando a puxar Alex para si, para um beijo violento.  
A nudez de Jack pareceu ter acendido uma luz na mente confusa de Alex, que ao vê-lo naquela situação, tão graciosamente excitado, compreendeu porque faziam aquilo. Despiu a própria cueca e voltou a deitar Jack sobre os travesseiros voltando a se posicionar sobre ele, riu do entusiasmo com que Jack separou as pernas, mas a risada foi logo substituída por um ofego sôfrego quando os quadris se chocaram permitindo que se tocassem inteiramente; que se sentissem, finalmente.  
Alex apertou os olhos e mordeu a pele sensível do pescoço de Jack ao sentir seu corpo se apertando ao seu redor, rejeitando a invasão repentina. Jack ofegou e pressionou mais as unhas curtas contra as costas do mais velho. Alex moveu o quadril escutando Jack gemer suavemente e aguardou, temeroso. Foi a vez de Alex ofegar com o movimento brusco que Jack fizera, voltando a passar as pernas ao redor do mais velho, o puxando para si, tendo-o por completo em si. Alex abandonou a razão ao ouvir a voz rouca de Jack ofegar seu nome, e ergueu o corpo movendo o quadril com brutalidade contra o corpo aparentemente frágil do mais novo. Agarrou o quadril do outro e o puxou contra o seu o observando apertar os lençóis e morder o lábio.  
Quatro letras (J-A-C-K) inundaram a mente de Alex, roubando sua sanidade. Sentiu que o mundo parara e que as únicas coisas se movendo nele eram aqueles dois corpos jovens se chocando com intensidade. _Seus_ corpos. Era o _seu_ Jack que se impulsionara para frente sentando-se sobre Alex, permitindo maior contato, friccionando-se contra seu abdômen num pedido mudo e desesperado por toque.  
Alex levou uma mão trêmula à masculinidade do amigo e a tocou levemente, sentindo a sua própria prestes a explodir. Perguntou-se porque nunca imaginara que Jack pudesse fazer ruídos tão agradáveis, que pudesse se mover tão graciosamente. Mordeu levemente o pescoço exposto do mais novo e o apertou entre os dedos, sentindo o corpo estremecer quando Jack reagiu empurrando o quadril pra frente e jogando a cabeça pra trás. Alex correu os dedos por sua extensão e puxou seu quadril pra baixo se derramando dentro do colega, o gemido rouco rasgando sua garganta, enquanto o mesmo acontecia com Jack. O corpo quente e confortável se apertando ao seu redor, fazendo-o sentir que poderia morrer naquele segundo.  
Manteram a posição por alguns segundos, trabalhando para recuperar o fôlego. O moreno apoiara a cabeça no ombro do mais velho que fizera o mesmo. Jack se afastou suavemente e voltou a deitar sobre os travesseiros batendo no espaço vazio ao seu lado e piscando para Alex que riu e deitou-se ao lado do amigo.  
Não tinham coragem de se encarar. Permaneceram encarando o teto, os dedos próximos, mas ambos temiam fazer o primeiro movimento. A porta se escancarou bruscamente e a sra. Gaskarth apareceu ali. Ela gargalhou e aponto para o filho e para o amigo, que se apressaram a se cobrir com os lençóis.  
- Eu sempre soube. - Ela falou finalmente voltando a fechar a porta.

Final lindo e maravilhoso. Não sei terminar fics.


End file.
